New City, New Life
by Beth1375
Summary: Detective Jamie Carter moved from a small town in Croatia to New York. She thought she left her problems behind here, but what happens when somebody starts looking for here. Somebody who she thought she would never see again. How does a certain dark haired detective come into the picture? Will he be able to protect her from that person?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Ok so this is my first story ever and I would be really happy if you just give it a go. I mean I'm not a horrible writer, at least I think. :) Sorry for any mistakes but English isn't my first language. It's Croatian. There is a sentence in here in Croatian.**

**I do not own anything, just Jamie Carter. **

**Love you and peace out :)**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Failure. That's all I ever was in my dad's eyes. I, Jamie Carter, was never good enough for him. He's an alcoholic. He has been for quite some years now. I dealt with it when I was seven. I realized that he would come a different guy than he was that morning. My mom, brother, sister and I would always talk about him when he wasn't there or when he was asleep. It was actually really sad when you think about it. I always wanted a normal dad, but then realized that if I had a normal dad, my siblings and me would never have an example of a person who you should never become. I didn't speak or saw my dad since I went to college. I was 19 at that time. I'm 27 now.

I always had a feeling that I didn't belong in this family. If you put aside my dad's drinking, my family was almost perfect, but then I came into the picture. I was the black sheep in my family. My brother and sister we're perfect. They got amazing grades, got in to the same high school with no problem, enrolled in Law school and then there was me. I got somewhat good grades, barely got into the same high school as them and I didn't go to Law school. All my life I dreamed of living in New York City and working there as a detective. From the the age of six New York amazed me. I even remember watching all possible films that had at least a little bit of NYC in it. I was obsessed. I begged them to buy all possible New York stuff. The downside to all of this is that my dad hated America. I don't know the reason and I didn't even bother asking. He said that I would never be able to fulfill my dreams of New York. I remember his exact words. "You really think that YOU are going to make it in New York? You can't even make it here. You are a real failure." For some reason I can't get that out of my head. That's when I decided that I have to proof myself. I got of my butt and started taking school serious. I passed high school with straight A's. I was so proud of myself. My family was to, well everyone except for him. I still wasn't good enough. I didn't care what he thought anymore. I just kinda blew him off. I got into NYU. When I got the letter that I got in, I was jumping up and down for about an hour. I started packing and getting all my stuff together. My mom was crying the whole day when I was supposed to leave. It broke my heart, but she knew this was my dream. My sister was sad that I was leaving, but said that we would skype as much as possible. When I was saying goodbye to my brother, I swear I saw him tear up a little bit. That's really strange for my brother because he was always this tough guy. I understand though. I'm his little sister. I remember when I hugged him, he whispered in my ear: "_Čuvaj se, molim te. Nisam ti nikada ovo reko, ali volim te." _I started crying. He released me from the hug and kissed me on the hug. When it came time to say goodbye to my dad he was acting like everything is normal. I guarantee you that he thought I was going to get kicked out. I hugged him briefly and went to the airline security. That was the last time I saw my dad.

After 4 years I graduated from college. I went back to Croatia, Zagreb, my hometown. My brother and his fiancee picked me up. He hugged me so tight and I finally met his fiancee who seemed really nice. On the ride home he asked all about how it was and all that kinda question. It was really hard for me to visit them and the opposite. Most of our conversations we're over skype. We got in front of our old apartment doors and when we came in all of my family jumped up and yelled CONGRATULATIONS! I kinda expected that. I started walking around and realized that my dad wasn't here. I went to my mom and asked him where he was. Her smile dropped. She took me into the kitchen and told me that they got divorced a year earlier. Of course I freaked out that they didn't tell me. I mean come one, we talked almost everyday, was it that hard to say "Oh, by the way, me and your dad got a divorce." I stormed out of the kitchen and went into my old room. I calmed down after a couple minutes and went back out. When I stepped out of my room all eyes we're on me. I went to my mom and hugged her so tight. We didn't have to say anything. She knew how I was feeling and I knew how she was feeling just from one hug. After a couple of minutes we went to eat because I was starving and the airplane food is horrible.

I decided to go to the police academy in Zagreb. From the age of thirteen my dream was to be a detective for the NYPD. I knew it would be a little harder for me to get into the NYPD, so I decided to start of here and then I could maybe ask for a transfer. I graduated at the top of my class. I was a police officer in Zagreb for about four years and then i transferred to the NYPD. And here I am standing in front of my new precinct. The 12th precinct. I was excited and nervous at the same time. Excited because this was always my dream and it finally came true and nervous because I know New York is completely different from Zagreb. I watched people pass by. There we're kids playing, adults walking behind them and watching over them, some officer who came out to take a smoke. I finally got the courage to take a step forward and I started walking to the precinct. "Here we go..." I whispered to myself as I entered.

* * *

Čuvaj se, molim te. Nikada ti nisam ovo reko, ali volim te. - Please be careful. I never told you this, but I love you.

Please leave a review. I would really appreciate it. If you have any suggestion on what to add to the story message me please.:)

Twitter account : Beth1375

Love you all and peace out :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys.**

**I'm so sorry for not uploading earlier, but I was sick and had test after test and didn't really have time to upload. Plus I was grounded for a few days which sucked, but the good thing is that I'm not anymore. I really hope that you can forgive me. I'm on spring break right now so I'm going to try and upload a little more now.**

**The reviews literally made me really, really happy and I know it's kinda strange, but I'm not your normal everyday person so... J**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize ahead for any mistakes. Still trying to get a hang of this story writing. :)**

**I don't own CSI:NY, but I do own Jamie Carter and Charles Anderson.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

As I stepped into the precinct all I could see we're people running around, officers taking the suspect into the interrogration. Phones we're ringing constantly. It was never this crazy back at home. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize someone came up to me.

"Hi, can I help you?" asked the person in front of me.

I took a good look at him. The guy was a lot taller then me. He had short black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Overall he looked really handsome. His body didn't look bad either. He probably works out quite often...

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I blushed like a maniac. I was totally just staring at him. Oh my god this is so embarassing

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine." I said to him blushing and refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Good. So can I help you with something.?"

I finally looked him in the eyes and saw that he was smiling. Oh god he had a gorgeous smile.

"I transferred here and I kinda need help. I'm detective Jamie Carter."

"I'm detective Don Flack and if you need anything you can ask me" he said smiling.

"Good to hear that." I said smiling back.

We we're probably just standing there and smiling for a couple minutes until a voice interuptted us.

"Detective Carter. Nice to finally meet you in person. I'm Charles Anderson." (**A/N: I don't who's Flack's boss so I made one up**)

"Nice to meet you as well and thank you again for giving me a chance to work here." I said as we shook hands

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I read your file and was immediately interested."

He saw Flack standing beside me.

"Oh good I see you met Flack. Good. You two are going to be partners. I'm sure Flack can show you around here, isn't that right Flack?" he said looking at him.

"Yes, sir."

"Then it's settled. You can start..." he started talking, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Excuse me. I have to take this." he started walking away

Flack turned back at me and smiled.

"So I guess we're partners." he said smiling.

"Yeah I guess we are."

Just then Anderson came back.

"Unfourtanely Carter you won't have any time to settle down now because you two have a case."

Flack turned to him.

"Where?"

"Central Park. Two DB's. You better get going"

"Okay." Flack started walking out "Let's go Carter."

"Good luck Carter." Anderson said to me.

"Thank you, sir." as I said that I started to walk out the precinct.

As I stepped out I saw Flack already in the car.

"Come on get in."

I got in the passenger seat and Flack started the car.

'I have a feeling this is going to be a long day.' I thought

* * *

"We have to walk a little bit from here." Flack said as he stopped the car.

We both got out and started walking.

"So, why did you transferred to New York?"

"Back home it was really dull. There weren't big crime sciene or anything like that, which is of course great, but it wasn't it, you know? So when I got the chance to transferre I took it immediatly."

I turned to him and saw that he had a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well most detectives are happy that there aren't many crime scenes. I think you are the first one to say otherwise."

"Well I'm not your normal detective. I grew up in a different family then other people."

"Why's that?" he looked confused

'Damn it.' I thought. I told myself that I wouldn't tell anyone anything about my family or my past.

"It's a long story really." I said hoping he would just let it go.

"Okay. I won't push it."

I was relieved that he didn't ask anymore questions about my family or my past.

Couple minutes later we arrived at the crime scene. There we're two DB's just as Anderson said. But he didn't said they we're teenagers. A female and a male.

"Who found them?" Flack asked a nearby uniform.

"Amy Gomez, over there." he pointed to a women sitting on a bench.

Flack turned to me.

"Do you want to go or should I?" He asked.

"I'll go." I walked towards here. She was holding her head in her hands and looking down.

"Excuse Ms Gomez, I'm detective Carter. Is it alright if I ask you a couple questions?"

She looked at me and nodded. "Yeah of course."

I opened my memo book ready to take notes.

"What time did you find them?"

"Fifteen minutes before you arrived here."

"Did you see something or someone?"

"No. When I found them the first thing I checked for was there pulse. They we're already gone when I came here."

"Do you have any relations with any of the two victims?"

"No."

I wrote everything in my book and pulled out my card. "Well that's all for now. If you remember anything else here's my card. Feel free to call anytime."

She took the card and put it in her purse. "I will. Goodbye." she started to walk away and I realized here jeans we're full of dirt. But then I thought it's probably from when she checked their pulse.

I started to walk to Flack and saw that he was with two other people. They had big silver kits so I assumed they we're CSI's

"Ms Gomez didn't see anything or anyone near the vic's. She said that when she found them she checked for there pulse so you'll probably find her prints. She also said that she doesn't know the vic's." I said all in one breath. As I finished I realized that the two other people we're staring at me.

"Hi. I'm Jamie Carter. The new detective and also Flack's new partner."

A short blonde women turned to Flack.

"Looks like I'm not the rookie anymore." She said chuckling.

"How long does the rookie status last?" I asked her.

"Until there's another rookie." The other CSI laughed at that.

"I'm Lindsay Monroe and the other guy over there is Danny Messer." She pointed at Danny and he said hi.

"Nice to meet you two."

"Thank god you're a girl. I couldn't stand if another boy joined this team. The girl's are already unnumbered."

I laughed a bit. "Well I'm glad I'm a girl aswell. I couldn't stand being a boy."

"Right?" Lindsay said chuckling.

"Well if you two are done chit-chatting we have a crime scene here." Danny said.

"Right. Sorry." Lindsay said going back to proccesing the vic.

"Well the girl was shot in the back and the guy was struck with a blunt object over the head, but we don't know if that's the cause of death." Lindsay said.

Danny was proccesing the crime scene. "There are no drag marks so this is probably the primary crime scene. But I did find a charm bracelet a couple feet away from the scene."

"People lose stuff all the time. Maybe it's not even her's." Flack stated.

"True, but I did find footsteps leading to the scene."

I finally decided to say something. "Maybe it is her's. Maybe they we're running away from the killer and it slipped off."

"The new girl is right." Danny said.

"Is that what you're going to call me from now on?" I asked him

"Until I find a good nickname yes." He said smirking.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Guys. I found the girl's ID. Her name is Anna Williams. She just turned 18. She lives at 45 East 74th Street. Wow." Lindsay said looking amazed.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"The last time I checked that place was way out of my price range. I barely make that much a year."

"It's probaly her parents house. There's no way that a 18 year old could afford a place like that." Flack said.

"Well she could life alone and her parents could have bought the place for her." Danny said.

"I wish I had that kinda parents." I said and instantly regretting it. Dang it. I hope they didn't hear it.

"Me too. I had to buy everything with my money that I earned and when I asked for something they would yell at me." Danny said looking kinda irritated.

'Well at least I'm not the only one without a normal family.' I thought.

"Okay enough talk about parents. Carter and me are going to go and check the place out and find out if she lives alone or with parents. Messer, if you or Lindsay find anything call me."

"Sure Flack. See ya Shorty." Danny yelled.

I turned around to look at him. "Really Shorty? That's the best you could do."

"In that short amount of time yeah and plus it fits. What are you like 5.2, 5.3?" he said smirking.

"For your information I'm 5.5."

"Come on you two. Messer stop messing with her." Flack said laughing.

"For now." Danny said. He had a look on his face that said _'We will continue this later.'_

I started walking with Flack to the car.

"Is he always this childish?" I asked him.

"Who Danny? Around us pretty much, but when he has to be professional he's the best."

"Good to know."

"Let's go check the house." he said.

We got into the car and started pulling away from the crime scene.

* * *

**Please leave a review. I would really appreciate it. Any suggestion are welcomed. You can either PM me or send me a message on my twitter account. Also if you want to know when I upload a new chapter you can follow me on Twitter.**

**Twitter : Beth1375**

**Love you all and peace out. :)**


End file.
